After Dark
by Aria221
Summary: Es el momento de tomar grandes decisiones ¿Karin qué decidirás? ¿Serás Shinigami? ¿Toshiro la ayudara? ¿Yuzu podrá vencer un hollow? ¿Yuzu y Yukio mejores amigos? ¿Ichigo encontrara teniente? ¿Rukia qué es lo que pasa con Ichigo? ¿Orihime se confesará? ¿Hinamori ve a Toshiro como algo más? HumanosxShinigamisxFullbringers ¿Quién se quedará con quién? ¡Es hora de averiguarlo!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaa! ¡De nuevo yo! Aria :3 y espero no me odien por dejar de lado mi otro fic . pero, pero… No podía dejar de lado esta historia en mi mente! La idea viene persiguiéndome hace 2 semanas aproximadamente diciéndome… "Escribe, escribe" Me siento como un zombie de tanto pensar porque la idea surgió repentinamente con la vuelta de internet y bueeeh, ¡Me deje llevar! ¿Creo? Entonces no pensé que fuera la única y revise la pag. Y resulta que hay muchos fic nuevos del Hitsukarin pero no taaantos como esperaba :c Así que estoy aquí para apoyar el movimiento HITSUKARINISTA (?) y porque mi mente ya no podía con la historia encerrada, Como sea… espero no me odien porque al colgar este 1er capítulo, actualizare mi otro fic ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach no es de mi pertenencia ni mucho menos los personajes todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama *-*

* * *

 **Introducción**

Meses después de la batalla en la Soul Society contra Ywach, en la cual Ichigo pasa de ser Shinigami a Capitán de la octava división con dos condiciones, poder viajar al mundo real dos veces por mes y no perder la comunicación con su familia y amigos en el mundo real y que ellos puedan venir a verlo las veces que puedan.

Y… no sólo las cosas han cambiado para Ichigo, que aún sigue en busca de Teniente. Sino que para sus hermanas la vida "normal" que llevaban también ha dado un giro repentino… Primero Karin que ha incrementado sus poderes tanto que presenta un peligro para la ciudad Karakura, así que el Gotei 13 le ha planteado ser parte de ellos al igual que su hermano, pero ella aún no se ha decidido. Segundo está Yuzu, que ha desarrollado habilidades para ser una gran Quincy como su madre pero aún está en un constante entrenamiento mental para poder ver a los Hollows como enemigos.

¿Rukia por fin entenderá qué es lo que siente por Ichigo?

¿Ichigo encontrará Teniente?

¿En la Decisión de Karin podrá influenciar cierto peliblanco?

¿Yuzu podrá derrotar a un Hollow finalmente?

¿Orihime se declarará por fin a Ichigo?

¡Shinigamis, Quincys, Humanos, Fullbringers, Arrancars, Vizards y Almas modificadas! ¡Todos tienen lugar en esta nueva historia! ¡Las decisiones de hoy, determinan el mañana que tendrás!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hace tanto calor aquí! –Exclamó un joven de cabello rojo-. ¡La escuela definitivamente no es para mí! ¡Me siento asfixiado!

-Jinta… -intento calmarlo una joven de cabello azabache.

-¿Quieres parar de quejarte? Pareces retrasado. –otra joven de cabello negro ingresaba por la primera puerta.

-¡Karin-chan! No deberías ser tan cruel con Jinta-kun –se acercaba detrás de Karin una castaña de ojos miel.

-¡Yuzu-san! –exclamó emocionada Ururu.

-¡Ururu-chan! –de igual manera la castaña.

-E-e-es… ¡Yuzu! –se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

-Estoy aquí sabes… te oigo –dijo una indiferente Karin.

-K-¡Karin! –gritaba nervioso-. Tú, pues… ya sabes… este…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ya cállate! Como si nadie supiera que te gusta Yuzu –aclaró muy tranquila.

-E-e-eso…

-Sí, sí.

-¡¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?! –preguntó una alegre castaña.

-Pues… Fuimos de paseo al campo, ya que Yoruichi-san quería relajarse un poco.

-¡Que genial! ¡Nosotros nos hospedamos en un hotel cerca a la playa! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Y más porque onii-chan pudo venir de visita!

-¿Ichigo? –llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-¡Pues sí! –respondió animosa-. Aunque… pasaron ciertas cosas…

-¿Ciertas cosas? –se preguntaron ambos. Al mismo tiempo Karin cambiaba de un semblante serio a un semblante de vergüenza.

-Veran… -empezó a decir Yuzu.

 **[Flashback]**

-¡Wujuu! ¡Por fin vacaciones! –gritaba Yuzu mientras corría por toda la playa.

-¡Playa, sol y arena! –imitó Karin a Yuzu.

-¡Merecidas vacaciones! –Grito su padre mientras dejaba las maletas en el hotel-. ¡Ya regreso no se muevan!

-¡Ok! –respondieron ambas.

-¡Onii-san! ¿No piensas bañarte? –pregunto Yuzu quien ya se encontraba dentro de la playa junto a Karin.

-¡Ichi-nii apresúrate!

-¡Si Ichigo apúrate! –le grito un pelirrojo con tatuajes negros en la frente.

-¡Si no te apuras el sol acabará contigo! –le dijo un hombre sin cabellera.

-He oído que si estás parado mucho tiempo en el sol te da una enfermedad… umm, no recuerdo el nombre, ¿"instalación"? ¿Quizás? –un tercero se unía a la conversación.

-Insolación, Yumichika. ¡De prisa Ichigo! –le gritaba una pequeña ojivioleta desde el mar.

-¡Ichi-chan! –grito una pequeña pelirosa desde su espalda-. ¡Hayaku, hayaku! –y luego saltó a la espalda de un hombre muy musculoso.

-Cómo quieres que me apresure… Mejor dime, ¡¿Qué coño hacen aquí todos ustedes?! –explotó de rabia el pelinaranja.

-Supervisando que tú permiso de venir al mundo real por una semana sea importante –dijo un pequeño peliblanco con un aspecto deplorable.

-¡Incluso Toshiro! –grito el pelinaranja sin poder creerlo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Toshiro! –Le grito Karin desde el mar-. ¡¿También estas de vacaciones en tu escuela?!

-¿Vacaciones? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo y Toshiro solo sintió una vena aparecer en su frente.

-Cuántas veces… tengo que decirte… ¡Que no soy un escolar! –grito con lo último de energía que le quedaba.

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

-Y entonces todos empezaron a reírse y… -fue interrumpida.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Yuzu!

-L-Lo siento Karin-chan –contestó nerviosa su gemela.

-Más bien… se puede saber ¿por qué nadie ha llegado a clases más que nosotros? –Dicho esto salió del aula encontrándose con una multitud dirigiéndose hacia ella, rápidamente los esquivo, pero quedo al final de toda la multitud-. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –empezó a abrirse paso entre el tumulto.

-¡Hey no empujes! –grito una chica.

-¡Deja de pisarme! –se quejó otra.

-¡Apártate niña! –dijo una tercera.

-¡No me dejas ver!

Karin hizo caso omiso a los demás, abriéndose paso y llegando al centro tapando la puerta de entrada al salón de clases.

-¿Qué tanto ven? –fue su única pregunta. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a frente con un joven rubio-. ¡Oh! –se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos-. ¿Quién eres?

El joven quedó sorprendido y las críticas por no saber de quién se trataba invadían a Karin rápidamente (¿Quién no lo sabe? ¡Es Yukio Hans Vorarlberna! ¡Eres una ignorante! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Kurosaki tenía que ser!) a lo cual el rubio sonrío satisfactoriamente para luego mirar a Karin.

 **(Yukio Pov)**

-¿Yukio qué? –pregunto la pelinegra frente a mí sin haberse inmutado por los insultos. _¿Qué le pasa?_ _¿Acaso de verdad era tan ignorante_? _O es que de verdad, ¿no lo sabía?_

-¿Chicos? ¿Hay algún problema aquí? –un tipo de aspecto viejo apareció, supongo que era, ¿el conserje?

-¡No para nada sensei! –dijo una castaña de ojos miel. _¿Sensei? ¿Es en serio?_ -. ¡Karin-chan no causes problemas al chico nuevo y menos el primer día! –le replicó en voz baja a la pelinegra.

-Pero solo quería saber quién era –se quejó.

-¡Pasen! ¡La clase está por dar inicio! –y sin más tuve que pasar. _No sé en qué momento me convencieron de esto…_

 **(Fin del Pov)**

* * *

…

En algún lugar lejano a la ciudad Karakura…

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito un pelinaranja-. ¿Por qué tomarían esas medidas con ella? ¡Aún es muy pequeña! Y… -fue interrumpido.

-No podemos permitir que su reiatsu se salga de control. O lo controla o… -fue interrumpido el hombre de cabellos marrones.

-¡¿La controlan?! ¡¿Eso quieren decir?! –gritaba de nuevo.

-¡Ichigo! –Le grito una mujer de cabello corto-. ¡Contrólate! ¡No olvides con quién estas hablando!

-A ver, a ver… -intervino un rubio mostaza-. Tranquilízate Ichigo, el capitán comandante tiene un plan preparado –dijo con mirada pícara.

-¿Plan? –pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Ya que no pudiste convencer en tus "vacaciones" a tu hermana pues enviaremos a alguien que la entrene mientras lo decide.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Quién? –pregunto extrañado. Todos estaban en silencio esperando la respuesta del capitán.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, escuche que usted está muy bien familiarizado con la ciudad Karakura –dijo con una expresión de picardía que solo Nanao, su teniente, pudo notarlo.

-¿Yo? –se sorprendió el nombrado. – _Matsumoto tiene que ver con esto, lo sé._

* * *

…

-¡Achis! –Se oyó un estornudo-. ¿Alguien estará hablando de mí?

* * *

…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué Toshiro?! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! –grito Ichigo de nuevo.

-No puedes, ya lo haz intentado y no funcionó.

-¡Si no me hizo caso menos a Toshiro!

-¡Es Hitsugaya! ¡Kurosaki! –se irritó el peliblanco.

-¡Como sea! –le respondió-. ¡No lo acepto! Karin no… -fue interrumpido.

-No puedes hacerlo, ¿No estas acaso en busca de teniente? –pregunto el capitán comandante.

-P-pues…

-Así es Ichigo, déjaselo a Hitsugaya-Taichou –sugirió Hirako.

- _Esto… no suena tan bien_ –pensó el pequeño capitán.

-Bien, es todo lo que tenía que decir. Pueden retirarse.

Y todos se dispersaron desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

…

-¿Así que eso fue lo que paso? –Decía una ojivioleta-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No tengo opción. Seguir buscando mi teniente mientras Toshiro se encarga de Karin –respondió de mala gana.

-No te preocupes Ichigo. Hitsugaya-Taichou es muy responsable, no creo que algo salga mal.

-No me preocupo por Karin –Rukia le dedico una mirada de confusión-. Sino por él.

* * *

…

-¿Estas segura que eso te dijo? –preguntaba un joven peliazul.

-¡Sí Ishida-san! Eso me dijo Rangiku-san cuando conversamos la otra vez.

-Pero ahora que es capitán debe tener más obligaciones, ¿Cómo es que lo dejaron recibir visitas? –pregunto un hombre cuyo cabello cubría sus ojos.

-No lo sé Sado-kun. Solo sé lo que Rangiku-san me dijo y confío plenamente en ella.

-¿Solo por eso iremos a visitarlo?

-Sipi.

-Pero… Orihime…

-¿Hai?

-Pues… Olvídalo.

-De acuerdo –respondió sonriente. Al ver el rostro de la pelinaranja no pudo evitarlo. Estaba demasiado ilusionada.

-¡Vamos a ver a Urahara-saan! –canturreó mientras iban de camino.

* * *

…

-¡¿Te vas al mundo real?! –Pregunto sorprendida una azabache-. ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!

-Un par de meses supongo, lo que dure convencer a la hermana de Kurosaki –respondió con la mirada perdida.

-¡Woah! Ese es un tiempo record, que genial. ¡Pues diviértete Shiro-chan! Ya quisiera yo unas vacaciones así…

-No comprendes… yo… -bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Shiro-chan? –ella se acercó lo suficiente como para sonrojar al pequeño Toshiro. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y…

-N-¡Nada! –grito de pronto-. ¡Ya tengo que irme! Pero… Hinamori… -la miro serio-. Cuando vuelva, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Algo… importante? –dicho esto Toshiro desapareció dejando a Hinamori muy confundida y… ¿Sonrojada?-. ¿Qué le pasa… a mi… corazón?

* * *

…

-¡Taichou! ¡Mooo! ¡Debió esperarme! –Se quejó una mujer de grandes atributos-. ¡Tuve que atravesar toda la garganta yo sola! –siguió haciendo pucheros.

-¡Matsumoto! –Grito por la sorpresa-. Pensé que te demorarías más en venir… -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabe Taichou, creo que debió besarla –dijo dejando a Toshiro totalmente rojo de pies a cabeza.

-T-Tú… ¡¿Lo viste?! –grito él sonrojado a más no poder.

-Síp –respondió divertida-. Aunque ahora… no sé qué se supone que va a pasar… -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué… dices eso? –estaba intrigado el albino, volteó a ver por qué Matsumoto no lo miraba y no lo destruía con sus bromas.

-Aún hay algo que tiene que aclarar, ¡Taichou! –dijo la ojiazul señalando al "Horizonte"

En el Horizonte se encontraba…

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Pásame el balón! –gritaba un chico de lentes.

-¡Ahí te va Mega-nee!

Mega-neko lanzó la pelota mal y esta cayo al lado del árbol rosando a cierto rubio.

-¡Ups! –se lamentó Mega-neko.

-Este balón… ¿Es tuyo verdad? –le pregunto Yukio, conteniendo la ira, desde afuera de la cancha.

-Sí, Yukio, lo sien… -fue interrumpida por el balón que roso esta vez su cara.

-¡Aléjalo de mí! –le dijo indiferentemente.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –Karin iba directo a golpear a Yukio pero fue detenida por una castaña.

-¡Karin-chan! Recuerda… Aun es el primer día de clases…

-¡ARGH! ¡Solo porque te lo prometí Yuzu! –grito enojada y frustrada-. _Esta sensación… ¿Un deja vú?_ –pensó la pelinegro.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 _De nuevo yooo? ¡PERO QUE FASTIDIO! Lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón de Kami-sama por haberme ausentado en la página de esta manera pero… espero me comprendan y crean en mí, estoy poniendo todo de mí en esta nueva historia y por si alguien lee Pérdida de Memoria, pues no lo he abandonado y pronto habrá continuación, solo denme unas horas, el cap. Ya está quedando *-* Y bueeeeh… ¿Qué más puedo decir? Les gusta cómo es la historia? O bueeh lo que se puede saber por el primer cap.? La verdad es que me voy a centrar más en mi pareja favorita que es el Hitsukarin 3 ¡Oh sí! ¡Aguante Hitsukarinistas! (Que será un Vs. Con HitsuxMomo pero solo para aclarar) Y pues… Las parejas que les siguen serán Ichiruki (Aunque será algo lento) vs. el Ichihime (En realidad no me gusta pero tiene que haber conclusión así que por eso esta añadida), luego será el YuzuxYukio (Que la verdad ni idea, pero como soy una GRAN SHIPPER, no podía evitar lo lindo que estos personajes caen juntos) Vs. El JintaxYuzu (Que también tiene lugar aquí, así es) Y pues las siguientes parejas serán las que ustedes me pidan claro esta ;) Quiero que este fic sea muy divertido *-* porque ya están en mi mente varias ideas, gracias por su tiempo y no olviden dejar reviuws que son lo que más nos hace felices y obviamente si me equivoco en algo quisiera que me lo dijeran para mejorarlo! Wuuuu :3_

 _Se despide Aria-chan (:_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaa! ¡Aria ha vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Quién dice que para escribir se necesita estudiar? ¡Hoy me siento súper entusiasmada! ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach no es de mi pertenencia ni mucho menos los personajes todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama *-*

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-¡Karin-chan! Recuerda… Aun es el primer día de clases…

 **(Karin Pov)**

-¡ARGH! ¡Solo porque te lo prometí Yuzu! – _grite enojada y frustrada_. _Quise seguir replicando pero sentí como si fuera algo que antes he pasado… ¿Acaso conozco a Yukio? Lo miré pero, no encontraba nada de él que me hiciera recordar. Más bien él tenía esa mirada de triunfo. ¡Agh! Supongo que creyó haber ganado. Pensé en ir y golpearlo cuando Yuzu se distrajera pero el deja vú estaba en mi mente… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar? De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien familiar… este reiatsu era…-._ ¡Toshiro! – _dije al voltearme, pero no encontré a nadie. Qué extraño, estaba segura que era él._

 **(Yukio Pov)**

-Tonta niña, he ganado _–la miré con superioridad y note como me miraba de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué le pasa? ¡No puede mirarme así! Iba a replicar pero sentí el reiatsu de alguien no tan agradable para mí._

-¡Toshiro! – _dijo ella. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ella puede sentir el reiatsu? ¿Quién es ella? Mire al mismo lado que ella pero Toshiro parecía haber ocultado su reiatsu pero sé que se encontraba cerca, ¿Dónde?_

 **(Fin del Pov)**

-¿Karin-chan? –preguntó Yuzu de repente.

-¿Eh? –la pelinegra se volteó. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando-. ¿Q-Qué?

-Dijiste… -pero la castaña fue interrumpida.

-¡El receso se terminó! ¡Vuelvan a clases! –grito uno de los maestros. Y todos asintieron. Karin agradeció haber sido salvada de las incomodas preguntas de Yuzu, pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

…

De camino a clases…

-¡No me engañes! ¡Sé que dijiste Toshi! –fue interrumpida por su hermana, tapándole la boca.

-¡Silencio Yuzu! ¡No lo digas tan fuerte!

-¿Pero qué paso entonces? –dijo ya suelta del agarre.

-Nada, simplemente sentí su reiatsu. Pero tal vez me equivoque y…

-¡¿Tú equivocarte?! –intervino de nuevo la castaña y fue callada nuevamente.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que gritar?!

-L-lo siento… Pero, sé por Yoruichi-san que eres muy buena con esto del reiatsu y esas cosas, ¿Cómo es posible qué te equivoques? –dijo ya más calmada.

-No lo sé. A veces pasa…

-No lo creo. Umm, ¿Crees que haya venido para "eso"? –preguntó en voz bajita la castaña.

-No lo sé. Pero… ya sabes mi respuesta Yuzu –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. No seré un Shinigami –dicho esto Yuzu sonrío dulcemente.

- _¿Será correcto eso… hermana?_ –pensó la castaña.

* * *

…

-¡Estoy segura que se dio cuenta de su reiatsu Taichou! ¡¿Por qué no paso a saludarla?! –lo reprendió la pelinaranja.

-¿En medio de sus clases? –la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-No tiene nada de malo –respondió confundida.

-Es por eso que eres muy… ahh –suspiró-. Olvídalo.

-¿Taichou?

-Más importante, a qué te referías con "¿algo que aclarar?" –Rangiku se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídelo Taichou –respondió resignada.

-¿Eh?

-Si usted no es capaz de notarlo por su cuenta, no puedo decir nada para que lo entienda. ¡Usted mismo debe descubrirlo! –dicho esto desapareció gracias al shunpo.

-Matsu… ¡Matsumoto! –le grito para después imitar su acción.

Minutos después…

-¡Ven aquí Matsumoto! –se detuvo frente a una tienda algo antigua.

-¡Rangiku-san! –grito una pelinaranja de ojos grises.

-¡Orihime-chan! –le grito de la misma manera.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –ambas se apretaban muy fuerte en forma de abrazo lo cual hacia que sus pechos chocaran y dieran una escena vergonzosa para el resto.

-A-aun… estamos aquí –dijo Ishida evitando el sangrado de su nariz.

-Tú nariz sangra… Uryu –le dijo Sado de lo más normal y el peliazul se puso roja dela vergüenza.

-¡Minna! ¡¿Cómo están?! –pregunto un hombre rubio cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por un sombrero.

-B-bien… -dijeron Sado y Uryu.

-¿Hitsugaya-taichou? ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo de pronto, hasta el momento nadie lo había notado-. ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita?

-Es… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Tenemos una gran misión con Karin-chan! ¡La hermanita de Ichigo! –respondió emocionada.

-Ahh ya veo.

-Entonces… ¿Ya todo está listo? –pregunto Rangiku a Orihime.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí tienes! –Orihime le entregó unas llaves a Rangiku y todos los demás miraban extrañados la situación.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces suerte Orihime-chan nosotros nos vamos! –dijo Rangiku llevándose a su capitán del brazo.

-¡¿Matsumoto?! ¡Suéltame! –forcejeaba con ella.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, Urahara-san –dijo la ojigris.

-¿Tan pronto? Ahh, está bien. La puerta está lista, pueden atravesarla –dicho esto Uryu y Sado pasaron pero Orihime fue detenida por las palabras de Urahara-. Inoue-san… ¿Está segura de ir a la Soul Society?

-¿Um? No entiendo.

-Sea cual sea "su" respuesta debes aceptarla –Orihime se sorprendió y en su rostro se expresaba el miedo pero luego cambio rápidamente a una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Arigatou Urahara-san! –y atravesó la puerta.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué harás… Rukia-san?

-¿Rukia qué? ¿Qué pasa con Rukia? –de la nada un pequeño gato apareció detrás de Urahara.

-¡Oh! ¡Yoruichi-san! ¡Estas de regreso!

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué pasa con Rukia?

-¿Rukia? ¿Alguien dijo Rukia? –se hizo el loco.

-¡Maldito! ¡Acabas de mencionarla tú!

-¿En qué momento?

-¡Te mataré! –se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

…

En casa de Inoue…

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-Sí Taichou. Orihime nos ofreció su casa mientras se va a la Soul Society. ¿No le parece genial? –dijo emocionada.

-¡Eres una aprovechada!

-Pero… pero… ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡La última vez que vine amé la bañera de Orihime-chan!

-Eres totalmente una desvergonzada –frunció el ceño el peliblanco.

-¡Ay Taichou! ¡No se preocupe! Si no le gusta aquí puede quedarse en casa de Karin-chan ¿No es así? –Toshiro se atraganto con su saliva-. Oí que la última vez que estuvo de vacaciones ella amablemente le ofreció su hogar. ¿No le parece buena idea, Taichoouu? –le canturreó pícaramente.

- _¿Cómo se enteró?_ –pensó el peliblanco-. No dije que no me quedaría aquí –respondió recuperando la postura.

-Yo pensaba jeje. De todos modos, no creo que ella quiera verlo… -se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres? –la pelinaranja despertó la duda en Toshiro.

-Ya sabe, yo tampoco querría ver a un ingrato como usted. ¿Y ella lo llama amigo? Pff. –Decía mientras entraba en su gigai-. Yo que ella… -abrió la refrigeradora-. No lo llamaría amigo –tomó agua y se fue a uno de los corredores para observar la reacción del peliblanco a escondidas.

A Toshiro le había aparecido una vena en la frente. Definitivamente las palabras de Rangiku eran ciertas, pero no es que él se las mereciera, después de todo no podía venir seguido al mundo humano solo para saludar a Karin. No podía darse ese lujo, además, no es que la pelinegra sea tan "agradable" con él. ¿O sí? Siempre lo estaba llamando Toshiro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. También se las arreglaba para estar siempre junto a él durante sus vacaciones y siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía.

-Mierda –murmuró el peliblanco. Sin darse cuenta le debía mucho más a Karin de lo que pensaba. Ahora sí que se sentía culpable, le debía una disculpa por ser tan ingrato. Pero… ¿Cómo disculparse sin que lo molestara de por vida? Esto sería difícil.

-¡Bien! –hablo en voz baja la pelinaranja que observaba desde el pasillo.

* * *

…

A la salida…

-Karin-chan ¿Ya pensaste en qué club estar? –le pregunto su gemela.

-¡Deportes obviamente! ¿Tú?

-Umm, aun no sé si pueda pertenecer a alguno, ya sabes que Ishida-san debe entrenarme y…

-¿Otra vez con eso? Te dije que no era necesario que entrenaras, pero tú dale y dale con "quiero ser como mamá bla bla" –dijo imitando su voz.

-¿Por qué no la dejas? Al menos ella ya tomó su decisión –intervino cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Me preguntaba que olía tan mal? ¡Ah eras tú, Jinta! –se burló la pelinegro.

-Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad. ¿Cuándo te decidirás por ser shini… -fue interrumpido por un golpe en su rostro.

-No es tu asunto. Vámonos Yuzu.

-Pobre Jinta-kun. ¡Karin-chan! ¡Te he dicho que no pelees si no es necesario! ¡Moo!

-Haai, hai.

-¿Ururu-chan, nos sigues?

-Voy –dijo cargando a Jinta en su espalda que estaba inconsciente.

-Siempre me sorprende tu fuerza Ururu.

-Gracias Karin-chan –respondió timida.

Y así siguieron caminando sin notar que alguien los seguía…

- _No sé quiénes son… pero lo averiguaré…_ -dijo desde atrás un rubio.

Las chicas siguieron caminando pero de un momento a otro desaparecieron en una multitud de personas y tiendas; el centro comercial.

-¿Es en serio? –se enojó el rubio al darse cuenta que las perdió de vista.

-¿Por qué persigues a las hermanas de Ichigo, Yukio? –desde atrás una chica con dos coletas apareció sorprendiendo al nombrado.

-¡¿Riruka?! –se sobresaltó-. ¡¿Hermanas de quién?!

-I-chi-go. ¿Por eso las sigues no?

-Ya veo. Eso explica todo –dijo con mirada seria.

-Ahh, y yo que pensé que te gustaba una de ellas.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Procuro que no escapes querido Yu-ki-o –canturreó su nombre.

-¿Escapar?

-Ya sabes, primer día de clases, obligatoriamente, tienes muchas razones para escapar de hecho –se burló.

-Cállate –dicho esto se fue en camino contrario y la pelifucsia lo siguió.

* * *

…

En la Soul Society se sentía como el sol quemaba, ¿Qué pasaba? Hacía demasiado calor o solo era la imaginación de cierta teniente…

-¡Hinamori-san! ¿Dónde estás? –un hombre de cabello mostaza daba vueltas por el escuadrón número cinco.

-¡H-Hirako-taichou! ¡La teniente Hinamori se reporta! –respondió casi gritando y algo agitada, aún se podía ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Yo! Te he dicho que no es necesario que seas tan formal –pero la joven no le prestaba atención, parecía estar perdida entre sus pies-. ¿Hinamori-san? ¿Hay algún problema? No recuerdo que mis pies sean taaan llamativos –dijo con burla.

-¡L-Lo siento Hirako-taichou! –se puso roja al 100%-. L-lo que pasa… es que…

Al recordar lo sucedido, entró en pánico. ¿Toshiro tan cerca de ella? ¿Prácticamente se podría decir que era un beso? Pero Toshiro se apartó, ¿Qué esperaba Hinamori?

-Umm… Tranquila Hinamori-san –le palmoteó la cabeza-. Si no puedes decírmelo está bien –Hinamori agradeció la bondad de su capitán-. Pero… procura decírselo a alguien al menos. Puede que esté bien guardarnos algunas cosas, sin embargo si no nos desahogamos de vez en cuando podríamos explotar.

El capitán Hirako se alejó del lugar dejando a Hinamori un poco más confundida pero con una idea en mente "Hablarlo con alguien" así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que buscar a alguien con quien platicar y que supiera del tema, pero… ¿Quién era ese alguien?

* * *

…

-¡Te dije que no! –gritaba una pelinegra.

-¡Di la verdad! –respondía de igual manera un pelinaranja. Ambos peleaban por quien sabe qué.

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡No me mientas!

-¡Nii-sama jamás haría algo como eso!

-¡Aceptalo!

-¡Ta te dije que no! ¡Baka! –le golpeó la cabeza dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Auch! –el cuerpo noqueado de Ichigo golpeó a cierta chica que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Hinamori-san, Ichigo es así de torpe.

-¡Go-gomenasai! ¡Kurosaki-taichou! –se disculpó de inmediato. Rukia la miro extrañada y luego soltó una risa.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero qué dices Hinamori-san!

-¿Eh? –pregunto confundida.

-Este idiota no merece tus disculpas. ¡Fue su culpa! –se burló.

-¿E-en serio? –la del moño no comprendía. ¿Ellos eran tan cercanos?

-Sí. ¿Verdad, Ichigo? –dijo recomponiéndolo con otro golpe.

-¿Aun no entiendes que soy tú capitán?

-¿Capitán? –Rukia soltó otra gran carcajada-. No te llamaré capitán hasta que logres vencerme en una pelea, ya te lo he dicho –se cruzó de brazos la pequeña. Ichigo frunció el ceño y se acercó para cargar a Rukia en forma de venganza por sus palabras, pero la ojivioleta actúo más rápido y lo golpeó en el estómago.

-D-due…le

-E-etto… -Hinamori seguía ahí frente a ellos.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Qué sucede Hinamori-san? –pregunto Rukia.

-Ah pues… ¡No era nada! –Estaba a punto de irse pero luego se detuvo-. _Rukia y el capitán Kurosaki siempre han tenido esta cercanía… ¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? ¡Ella seguro podrá ayudarme!_ –Rukia la miraba toda pensativa. ¿Qué se traía Hinamori?-. ¡Rukia-san! –dijo de pronto.

-¿Q-qué? –se sorprendió la nombrada.

-P-puedo… preguntarte… algunas cosas?

-Seguro –le hizo una seña para que empezará a hablar.

-E-en privado –dijo señalando a Ichigo.

-¡Ah sí claro! –y ambas aceleraron el paso hasta alguna parte a las afueras de los escuadrones.

-¡Aquí está bien! –dijo Hinamori algo nerviosa.

-Claro. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Todo bien, Hinamori-san? –La miro detenidamente pero ella no le respondía nada-. Me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¡Vamos! ¿No es algo malo cierto? –le pregunto desconfiada.

-N-no… No es nada malo, supongo.

-¿Supones? ¿De qué trata?

-E-es… Sobre Shi- ¡Digo Toshiro!

-¿El capitán Hitsugaya?

 **(Rukia Pov)**

-Sí –respondió. _Ya veo de porque tantos nervios y misterios._

-¿Qué pasa con él? –le pregunte.

-P-pues… -se puso más nerviosa que antes. _Lo noté porque empezó a jugar con sus manos y no me miraba._

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. Dime –intenté tranquilizarla.

-Pues mira… ¿Ya sabes que se fue al mundo humano por un tiempo? – _yo asentí-._ Bueno, resulta que antes de irse… paso a despedirse de mí… p-pero…

-¿Qué paso?

-E-él… se me acercó, ya sabes, para despedirse. P-pero… de pronto, se acercó demasiado y… y yo… Yo no me alejé… ¡Eso fue lo raro! ¡Pero no solo eso! –empezó a exaltarse. _Creo que no quería que malinterpretara nada-._ Y-y… entonces… ¡Estábamos tan cerca! ¡Los dos! Y de pronto… ¡Puf! Toshiro se alejó bruscamente – _al decir eso se bajoneo notoriamente, ¿Por qué? Acaso…-._ Y luego termino diciendo… "Hinamori… cuando vuelva, tengo algo importante que decirte" –imitó su voz. _Evite reír para que no pensara que me estaba burlando-._ ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Shiro-chan pero… definitivamente me molesta!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que… ¿Cómo es que casi intenta besarme y luego desaparece? ¡Encima me dice que tiene que decirme algo! ¡Eso solo lo complica más! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Ya sabes… Hasta ahora… No había pensado en Shiro como algo más que mi pequeño hermano o mí querido familiar… ¡Pero esto lo cambia todo! ¡Rukia-san tu sabes de esto! ¡Debes ayudarme por favor! –grito de la nada. _Quedé paralizada, ¿Yo sé de esto? ¿A qué se refiere?-._ ¡Dime algo! ¡Estoy a punto de colapsar! ¿Shiro y yo novios? ¡Eso no suena lógico! ¡Pero aun así mi corazón latió muy rápido cuando nos acercamos de esa forma! Supongo que debe significar algo, aunque no lo entiendo del todo. ¡Rukia-san! ¡¿Tú sabes cómo detener estas palpitaciones tan fuertes que siguen dentro de mí?! ¡Debes saberlo! ¿Cómo le haces para ocultarlas? - _¿Ocultarlas? No entiendo…_

-No entiendo… Hinamori…

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Siempre estas cerca de Kurosaki-Taichou! ¿Debiste aprender a controlarlo no? Después de todo él está enamorado de ti – _I-Ichigo… ¡¿Qué?!-._ ¿Rukia-san?

-¡¿Por qué piensas eso?! – _me alteré. Hinamori estaba diciendo cosas erróneas, eso no es verdad. ¿Qué Ichigo está enamorado de mí? ¡Ay por favor!_

-¿Por qué? _–me miró confundida-._ Pues… Siempre están juntos, de arriba abajo.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-No solo es eso – _afirmó ella. Como si tuviera más que decir, le hice un ademán para que prosiguiera-._ También están todas las veces que haz ayudado a Kurosaki-taichou a salir de mil aprietos, al igual que él a ti. También cuando pelean, se nota que hay amor, porque hay un dicho que dice "Más se odian, más se quieren". También es que eres la única que puede poner a Kurosaki-taichou en su lugar, la única que lo reconforta, la única que lo ha apoyado en sus peores momentos, la única que ha seguido creyendo en él a pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera en su contra. Y, Rukia-san… - _se me acercó y me tomó de las manos-._ Eres la única que tiene un vínculo irrompible con él desde el primer momento en que lo viste… ¿No crees que es suficiente para darse cuenta que te ama?

 _Me solté del agarre y salí corriendo lo más lejos que podía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué corría? Sé que lo que dijo Hinamori no es cierto, pero… Pero algo dentro de mí estaba fallando, me faltaba el aire, hacía demasiado calor, sentía mi cuerpo arder y no entendía la razón. Ella... estaba equivocada ¿Verdad?_

 _Sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba choque con alguien en el camino…_ -¡Duele! –grite sobándome mis pompas.

-¿Te ayudo torpe? – _se burló el pelinaranja que menos quería ver en este momento._

-¡Estoy bien! – _rechacé su mano y lo pateé, lo que provocó que cayera encima de mí. Estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración y sus ojos mirando lo hacían peor. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que se diera cuenta. Siento mis mejillas arder, ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!_

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! –grito de pronto una voz familiar.

-¿Vinimos en mal momento? –pregunto Ishida.

-¡Inoue, Ishida, Sado! – _Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme. Aun sentía mi rostro arder-._ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a visitarte, ya sabes, nos enteramos que andas desocupado –dijo Ishida.

-Sí, buscar teniente no es nada fácil. ¿Cómo han estado? –pregunto.

-¡Bien! –Dijo animada Inoue-. ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Te extrañe! –se me abalanzó.

-Yo también Inoue-san –le correspondí el abrazo.

-Tengo algo que decirte –me dijo en voz baja-. Es sobre Kurosaki-kun – _sentí mi corazón palpitar más fuerte. ¿Qué podría decirme de Ichigo?-._ Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a dar un paseo, ¿Verdad Kuchiki-san?

-E-este…

-Ya venimos –me jalo y nos fuimos a uno de los jardines del escuadrón 8.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos de ellos? –pregunte curiosa.

-Kuchiki-san… Antes que nada, quería preguntarte algo… - _se puso seria, ¿Qué sería?_

-Dime.

-¿T-te… gusta Kurosaki-kun? – _sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría ¿Por qué todo trataba de Ichigo? ¡Estaba harta! Era obvio que… ¿no? ¡Mi corazón late de nuevo! ¡Más y más fuerte! ¡Siento que explotaré en cualquier momento! ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

-Buajajaja ¿Ichigo? –Reí de los nervios-. Por supuesto que… No –dije al fin.

-¡Uff! ¡Ya lo sabía! –dijo ella muy confiada-. Lo siento Kuchiki-san, no debí desconfiar de ti, ¡Perdóname!

-¿Perdonarte? ¿No entiendo?

-Lo que pasa es que pensé que te gustaba Kurosaki-kun, por eso desconfié de ti pero ahora todo está claro.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me ayudaras verdad?

-¿Eh? Sigo sin entender… -dije con una gotita de sudor en mi cabeza.

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a declararme! ¡Le diré a Kurosaki-kun sobre mis sentimientos! - _¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos? ¡Oh no! ¿Inoue se declarará a Ichigo? Eso significa que… ¡¿Le gusta Ichigo?!-._ ¿Me ayudaras verdad, Kuchiki-san?

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte, sentía que las palpitaciones no pararían y que moriría en cualquier momento y no solo eso, tenía otro sentimiento cuando miraba a Inoue… ¿Qué era? Estoy segura que nunca antes lo había sentido, sino, ya supiera qué es._

-¿Kuchiki-san? – _Me pregunto de nuevo-._ ¿Qué dices? - _¿Cuál era su pregunta en primer lugar? ¿Ayudarla… cierto? Puedo hacerlo… pero ¿a qué?-._ Sí o… ¿no? -insistió.

-Sí –respondí torpemente. _¿En qué lío me acababa de meter?_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Yeeeey!¡Actualicé pronto! ¿No están felices? Espero que sí (: Eeeeen fin, ¿Karin-chan150301, fantasma? ¡Oh no no y no! Yo he leído tu fic (de hecho lo comenté e.e) me encanta tu historia "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" porque no había creído en el YuzuxYukio hasta que leí tu historia y bueeeh me inspiraste para escribir sobre la pareja, claro que a mí modo jasdkasjd :3 Entonces... espero que te guste mi historia y gracias por darle una oportunidad ;) (pero no abandones tu historia T-T que ya me envicie x.x)

Me salió bien el Ichiruki? jasdkasdj espero que sí T-T quedé contenta, así que quiero que ustedes también uu Si es que me falto algo o tengo faltas ortográficas haganmelo saber, ya que no quiero tener errores :( pleaseeee .

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los que dejan reviuws, los que pasaron a chekarlo al menos y bueeeeno nada más (: cuidense mushooo *-*

Se despide Aria-chan #221


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holaaa! ¡Aria ha vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Quién dice que la amistad no se puede recuperar? ¡Hoy me siento algo feeling! Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** ¡Obviamente Bleach no me pertenece! Sino viviría en Japón y sería todo más hermoso uu. Bleach es obra del maravilloso Tite Kubo-sama *-*/ Él me salvo la vida hace ya unos 4 años :3 cuando descubrí que Bleach existía c:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-¡Hey! Rukia, Inoue ¿no vienen? –pregunto el peliazul más inoportuno que había conocido Rukia.

-Ya vamos –le guiño el ojo Inoue-. Más tarde platicamos el plan ¿Okis?

-Ah sí, claro –respondió algo perdida la ojivioleta. Y ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Ichigo y los demás.

-¿Cuál es el plan para tener teniente Kurosaki?

-Ishida… -lo miró el mencionado-. Si lo supiera ya lo tendría ¿No crees? –dijo sarcástico.

Se acomodó los lentes. –Buen punto. ¿Kuchiki-san alguna idea? –Pero ella no le respondió, estaba algo ida-. ¿Kuchiki-san?

-¿Kuchiki-san? –esta vez la que hablaba era Inoue, quien le pasaba la mano por el rostro a ver si reaccionaba.

-¡Rukia presta atención! –le grito el peli naranja.

-¡Definitivamente no! –grito y todos la quedaron mirando.

-¿Ah?

-¿EH? -y está al instante se ruborizó.

-¿Todo bien Kuchiki-san?

-¡¿Por qué gritas torpe?! ¡Te puedo oír sabías! –grito Ichigo. Usualmente Rukia le hubiera respondido con un golpe pero se quedó ahí pasmada y dejo su cabeza caer.

-T-tengo… ¡Algo que hacer! –y salió huyendo del lugar.

-¿Q-qué le pasa?

-La hiciste enojar –dijo Sado.

-¿Eh?

-No lo creo, ellos siempre se tratan así –dijo Ishida.

-Iré a ver qué pasa –Inoue salió tras de ella.

-Está enojada –siguió repitiendo Sado.

Y los restantes los miraron como "What the fuck". Bendito sea Sado y su intuición.

* * *

 **…**

Por otro lado… En la Soul Society, Hinamori regresó a su escuadrón sin poder tener alguna ayuda de parte de Rukia.

-Al final, Rukia-san no pudo ayudarme –dijo algo deprimida.

-¿De nuevo hablando sola? –apareció Hirako-Taichou como un acosador sigiloso.

-¡Hi-hirako-Taichou! –grito asustada.

-¿Por qué siempre te asustas? –una gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza del peli mostaza.

- _¡ES PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO CALVO ACOSADOR!_

- _¡Sal de mi mente Hiyori!_ –Hirako cambio de expresión. Siempre recordaba a Hiyori de alguna u otra manera.

-¿Hirako… Taichou? –Hinamori seguía mirándolo de forma extraña.

-¡Ah sí! ¿En qué estábamos?

-P-pues… -silencio de segundos-. _Tal vez debería decírselo…_

-Puedes confiar en mí Hinamori-san –le dedico una sonrisa y algo dentro de ella se estremeció, tal vez sí podía confiar en Hirako-Taichou, algo que se le hacía muy difícil después de todo lo sucedido con Aizen.

-Lo que pasa es que… -se quedó callada y recordó muchas cosas, cómo conoció a Shiro, como lo había tratado todo el tiempo, lo que habían aprendido juntos y lo mucho que lo estimaba. Luego venían recuerdos de él cuando entro a la Soul Society y luego se convirtió en Capitán en un 2x3. Seguía el momento en que ella se convirtió en teniente de Aizen y él siempre estaba ahí para celebrar sus logros y por último… venían los recuerdos de Shiro siendo más maduro y al final aparecía él tan cerca de ella, casi un beso, ¡Pero no! Se ruborizó un poco sin darse cuenta.

-Por lo que puedo ver… ¿trata de Hitsugaya verdad? –ella se quedó en shock y cuando reaccionó asintió-. Parece que Hinamori-san no sabe exactamente qué es lo que siente por Hitsugaya ¿Verdad?

-Sí… -respondió tímida-. ¡No! –Dijo de pronto y sorprendió a Hirako-. ¡Lo quiero!

-¿Eh?

-¡Lo quiero! Eso es… eso es lo que me pasa. Hasta ahora no lo había podido pensar con claridad porque no había nadie con quién pudiera sentirme en confianza como para decírselo –sonrió-. Pero… ¡Gracias a ti Hirako-Taichou! Siento que puedo confiar en alguien… ¡Y pude decirlo por fin! –Hirako seguía confundido-. ¡Y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí! ¡Debo hablar con él, lo más antes posible!

-P-pero… al-alto Hinamori-san, no crees que… ¿estas yendo muy rápido?

-¡No! ¡Hirako-Taichou! Durante tantos años he pensado que Shiro era como mi hermano pero ahora… ahora que lo he pensado, creo que he sido una ciega, ¡Una cobarde! No quería perderlo y por eso jamás dije nada sobre mis sentimientos… Pero ahora que usted me dio tanta confianza me sentí tan llena, y creo que puedo decirlo libremente. ¿No le parece?

Hinamori sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía como si hubiera encontrado a su segundo Aizen.

-¡Debo hablar con él! –dijo de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró el peli mostaza.

-Debo decirle que siento y acabar con esto de una vez.

-Espera, espera. Él ahora está en el mundo humano, ¿recuerdas? No creo que sea buena idea que…

-¡Ah cierto! –se desanimó un poco-. Pero… -volvió a recobrar el ánimo-. Puedo hablar con Matsumoto, ¡Ella me ayudará! –y salió del lugar a paso rápido sin antes olvidar decir-. ¡Gracias Hirako-Taichou!

-Ja-ja… No hay por qué –una vez estaba muy lejos-. ¡¿Oh-ho qué he hecho?! –se lamentaba el peli mostaza-. Matsumoto y Rukia me mataran...

* * *

 **…**

-¡Odio ir de compras viejo! ¿Por qué me mandaste con Yuzu? –dijo una muy enojada pelinegra, dejando un par de bolsas en la mesa.

-¡Moo, Karin-chan! Te dije que papá lo hizo porque sabía que no podría con todas estas bolsas –imitó la acción de su gemela.

-Sí, sí como sea.

-¡Oh Yuzu-chan! ¡Karin-chan jamás entenderá a su padre! –la peli negro rodó los ojos.

- _El mismo drama de siempre…_ -pensó.

-¿Qué hora es papá? –Yuzu ignoró los comentarios de ambos.

-Un cuarto para las cinco.

-¡Oh kamisama! ¡Olvidé el entrenamiento! –grito la castaña.

-Bah, ¿Es en serio? –bufó la peli negro.

-Algunos preferimos entrenar y no perder el tiempo como otros jugando con una pelota –dicho esto salió corriendo de la casa con una ropa diferente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Vuelve aquí Kurosaki Yuzu! –pero al salir por la puerta, Yuzu ya había desaparecido-. ¡Jah! Usando esa técnica otra vez para huir –rodó los ojos y fue tras el refrigerador.

-Yuzu tiene mucha razón, Karin-chan.

-¡No te metas viejo! ¡Ajj! –Escupió la soda de naranja-. Ahora todo sabe mal, ¡Me largo! –salió de la casa dando un gran portazo, sin antes olvidar su pelota.

-¡Ahh Masaki-chan! ¡Cada vez se parece más a Ichigo!

* * *

 **…**

-¡Claro! "Entrenar es tan divertido" "como jugar futbol" ¡Jah! –Imitó a su hermana-. Solo lo dice porque quiere hacerme enojar ¡No pasara! –gritó-. ¡No pasara! ¡¿Me oyes Yuzu?! –Gritaba al aire-. ¡No pasara! ¡Definitivamente no seré un shinigami! –y pateó su pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

Del otro lado de la colina, la pelota fue atrapada en los pies de un muchacho de pelo blanco.

-¿Enojada? –pregunto el peli blanco.

-¡¿Toshiro?! –grito ella al reconocerlo-. ¡Eres tú Toshiro! –Ella corrió sin pensárselo dos veces-. ¡¿Cómo has estado?! –le iba a palmotear la cabeza pero se contuvo recordando la última que se vieron-. L-lo siento… por eso, ya sabes.

-¿Eso? –Toshiro intentó recordar y ¡Paf! El recuerdo vino a su mente. Ella lo había humillado frente a los demás diciendo que era un escolar. Unas cuantas venas aparecieron en su frente, quería explotar, pero esa no era la idea.

-Sí eso…

Contuvo la rabia y suspiró. –Ya paso. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Um? –se sorprendió la peli negro. ¿No quería golpearla?-. P-pues… Todo bien supongo. No hay mucho que contar, ya sabes… La escuela, nuevo año, nuevos cursos y nuevos dolores de cabeza. Pero fuera de todo eso estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre, papeleos, hollows, shinigamis y cosas de la Soul Society que…

-¡Aburrido! –interrumpió ella-. ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Huyendo de los deberes? ¿Matsumoto ya te contagió la vagancia? –se burló sarcástica.

-No es eso. Tengo un asunto que… solucionar.

-¿Asunto? ¡Ya veo! Entonces vienes por trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuál es el trabajo? ¿Algo que ver con patear traseros? –se emocionó-. Porque si es así, ¡Puedo ser de gran ayuda! –le dedicó una sonrisa.

 **(Toshiro Pov)**

-Porque si es así, ¡Puedo ser de gran ayuda! –me sonrío. _Suele siempre sonreír ¿así? O es que, ¿últimamente sonríe demasiado?_

-No se trata de patear a nadie.

-¿Entonces? –me mira confundida. _¿Cómo le digo que es por ella? Que estoy aquí por ella. Ahh…-._ ¿Por qué suspiras? ¡Oh ya sé! – _se me acercó demasiado. Invade mi espacio personal, ¿no lo nota?-._ ¿Te enamoraste de una humana verdad? ¡¿Es por eso que vienes a "solucionar" las cosas?! _-¡¿Pero qué?! Me ruboricé tanto que siento mi cara arder-._ ¡Buajajajaja! ¡Toshiro! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas rojo! ¡Buajajaja! ¡Era una broma tonto! – _Me palmoteo la cabeza._

-¡Basta! –le aparté la mano.

-¿Eh? No tienes por qué enojarte Toshiro. Fue broma, bro-ma~ – _canturreo las palabras e hizo que me enojara más-._ Ya en serio. ¿Por qué viniste? – _Suspiré para no matarla de lo inapropiada que era a veces-._ ¿Por qué suspiras tanto? ¿Entonces sí tiene que ver con una chica? –me miró curiosa.

-Sí – _le respondí de mala gana. Ya estaba harto que no me deje hablar-._ Tú.

-¿Yo? – _se me acercó de nuevo, retrocedí instintivamente-._ ¿Qué tengo?

-Vine por ti – _desvíe la mirada_.

-¿Eh?

-La misión es llevarte conmigo a la Soul Society y…

-Ya oí suficiente –dijo sin mirarme. _Pude ver como su semblante cambio cuando mencione la Soul Society. ¿Qué paso?-._ ¡Fue bueno verte Toshiro! –salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

-¡Espe-espera! ¡Karin! – _pude notar como desaparecía su reiatsu para que no la encontrará. ¿Qué hice?_

-¡Mooo! ¡Taichou! ¡Usted sí que es un despistado!

-¿Matsumoto? ¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde saliste?

 **(Fin del Pov)**

Pero Matsumoto ya se había ido detrás de Karin. Y Toshiro se quedó confundido sin entender mucho.

* * *

 **…**

Por otro lado, en la residencial donde vivía Uryu…

-Ah ya veo. Muchas gracias Yukitaki-sama –respondió una desanimada castaña.

-No se preocupe señorita Yuzu, en esta casa la apreciamos mucho, así que cualquier problema puede venir aquí cuando quiera.

-Sí, está bien. Respecto a entrenar… -miró hacia el papel que sostenía en sus manos-, ¿Esta seguro que puedo entrenar ahí?

-Sí señorita Yuzu. El club de la residencial es un lugar muy amplio y además nadie la molestará. Solo debe ir y decir su nombre.

-Bueno, está bien. Gracias por todo Yukitaki-sama –dicho esto se retiró de la residencial.

-No hay por qué Señorita Yuzu.

Yuzu salió de aquella mansión, en dirección al club que indicaba la carta.

 _Pequeña Yuzu, sé que esto es inesperado y ni siquiera pude despedirme pero no pude negarme a un pedido de Inoue-san espero puedas comprenderme y por el momento puedas entrenar por tu cuenta, el club de la residencial es muy bueno, hay demasiados campos de entrenamiento y sé que te sabrás adaptar. Demuéstrame que puedes ser una gran Quincy. Cuando regrese te pondré a prueba a todo poder._

 _Suerte, Ishida Uryu._

-Vaya… sólo lo perdonaré porque se trata de Orihime-chan –suspiró-, al menos el club no es tan lejos. ¡Oh cierto, tengo que avisarles! –Cogió su celular.

 _-¿Yuzu, qué pasa?_ –era Karin a través de la línea.

 _-Iré al club de la residencial, no es tan lejos de aquí. Ahí entrenare._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso con Ishida?_

 _-Cosas, cosas. No te preocupes Karin-chan, te quierooo~, nos vemos más tarde_ –colgó.

 _-¡¿Qué, Yuzu?!_

-Sí, eso estuvo bien. Ahora… ¿Dónde era? –Se preguntó al llegar a un callejón sin salida-. Creo que me perdí jejeje…

* * *

 **…**

Mientras que la gemela de Yuzu estaba desconcertada por la reciente llamada.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¡Esa muchacha me va a sacar canas verdes! –suspiró-. Aunque viéndole el lado positivo… ¡No hay lado positivo! –Se enojó-, ¡Un momento! Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Toshiro se quedó con mi pelota! ¡Arghh! –Dio un grito-, ¡Maldita sea, albino estúpido! –grito de nuevo.

-Sí, a veces suele ser muy estúpido –desde atrás de Karin apareció Matsumoto.

-¡Matsumoto! –grito la peli negra ruborizada-. N-no, no quise decir eso –junto sus dedos índices con mucha vergüenza.

-Mi preciada Karin-chaan~ no te sientas mal. Para nada. De hecho, yo suelo llamarlo así de vez en cuando. Claro que… él nunca me escucha ¡Uy! Sí me escuchara… ¡Qué sería de mí! –exclamaba preocupada a la vez que divertida.

-Hai, hai… -le seguía la corriente sin mucho interés.

-Dejando eso de lado… Lamento que mi Taichou no sea muy expresivo, a veces es muy pero muuuy~ torpe.

 **(Karin Pov)**

-¿Torpe? –pregunté. _Sé a qué se refería, pero quería escuchar a Matsumoto. Después de todo a pesar que a veces me caía muy antipática daba muy buenos consejos y además me divertía escuchándola decir anécdotas vergonzosas de Toshiro. Sonreí sin notarlo._

-Sí torpe. Sé muy bien que lo es la mayoría de las veces pero, tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Ventajas? –pregunté de nuevo. _Esta vez no sabía de qué hablaba. ¿Qué ventaja podría tener Toshiro siendo torpe?_

-Que no se da cuenta de muchas cosas – _lo dijo mirándome raro_. _¿Y esa mirada?_

-No entiendo…

-¿No crees que es más divertido que no se dé cuenta de las cosas?

-Pues… - _lo pensé unos segundos-._ No le encuentro ninguna ventaja.

-Ahh… -suspiró ella y me despeino suavemente-, De hecho… ambos se parecen mucho.

-¿Eh? ¡No me parezco a él! –grite. _Definitivamente no me parecía a él._

-Sí, sí. Como digas. Dejemos ese tema ahí, ¿de acuerdo? – _asentí-._ ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?

-B-bueno…

-¡Nada que tenga que ver con la Soul Society! ¡Lo prometo! –me dijo sonriendo. _Entonces entendí que no quería molestarme y procedí a hablar de lo primero que se me venía a la mente._

-Pues… hay un chico nuevo en la escuela… ¡realmente es un fastidio total! ¡Me hace reventar de rabia! Creo que es la primera vez que siento que odio a alguien de esta manera…

-¡¿Qué?! – _Pude ver como la cara de Rangiku-san se volvía pálida-._ ¡¿Te gusta ese niño?! –me grito sin más.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite aún más fuerte yo-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yukio no podría ser nada más que mi enemigo! ¡Agh! ¡Rangiku, no me hagas imaginar cochinadas!

-D-de acuerdo… - _me dijo algo más aliviada pero seguía con la misma tensión en su rostro._

 **(Fin del Pov)**

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Ah sí! Puedes continuar… -respondió la peli naranja-. _Tengo un mal presentimiento de este chico… ¡Taichou, necesita apresurarse!_

-La cosa que…

Y así siguieron conversando Karin y Rangiku. La peli negra le tenía la suficiente confianza a la teniente como para decir algunas cosas personales, ella la veía como una gran persona a pesar de lo antipática que le resultaba a veces.

* * *

 **…**

 **En alguna parte de la Soul Society…**

Una muy agitada Rukia huía de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto un pelirrojo que la había seguido.

-¡Renji! –se sobresaltó la peli negra.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Algo pasó Rukia?

-N-no es nada. No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada? Saliste corriendo como una loca. Debe haber pasado algo. ¿El estúpido de Ichigo, cierto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no, no! ¡No es nada que tenga que ver con él! ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en hablar de él?!

-L-lo siento… No tienes que enojarte. ¿Por qué corrías entonces?

-E-eso… -se quedó en silencio-, _¿Cómo le explico que todo trata sobre Ichigo? ¡Maldita Hinamori! ¿Por qué tenía que decirme sobre sus sentimientos a Toshiro! ¿Sentimientos a Toshiro? ¡Oh ho!_

Renji veía cómo Rukia movía sus manos como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de matemáticas.

-Ruk… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Oh dios! –grito de pronto.

-¡Qué pasa?! –grito Renji del mismo modo.

-¡A Hinamori le gusta Toshiro!

-¿Eh? –Segundos de silencio-, ¡¿Eh?! –se alteró.

-E-e-eso… esto es malo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella me lo dijo. Y no sólo eso…

-¿Qué más?

-Hinamori y Toshiro y… Karin y luego Inoue-san…

-¿Qué pasa con Inoue?

-N-nada… _No le puedo decir nada a Renji._

-¿Nada?

-¡Lo siento Renji, debo hacer algo! –grito desde lejos mientras desaparecía a paso rápido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Inoue con todo esto?

-¡Ah… ah! –una agitada Orihime aparecía-. ¡Renji-san! ¿Viste por aquí a Kuchiki-san? ¡No la puedo encontrar!

-Ah… sí. Se fue por… -se quedó en silencio-. _¿Debería decirle? Rukia mencionó a Inoue en su problema. Um…_

-¿La viste?

-Sí. Por allá –señaló la dirección opuesta.

-Gracias –dicho esto la peli naranja desapareció de la vista de Renji.

-¿Debí haberle dicho la verdad?

* * *

 **…**

 **En el escuadrón 5…**

-¿Has visto al capitán? –le pregunto alterada Rukia al de la puerta.

-Debe estar en su oficina Kuchiki-sama –respondió nervioso.

-¡Gracias! –dicho esto se apresuró en la búsqueda del peli mostaza. Por lo general a la peli negra le hubiera fastidiado que la llamaran tan formal pero este no era el momento.

-¡HIRAKO-TAICHOU! –gritaba Rukia desde el inicio.

El peli mostaza que se encontraba sellando unos papeles se estremeció y se escondió bajo su escritorio.

Rukia entro de pronto en la oficina y cerró la puerta. –Hirako-taichou, sé que está aquí, puedo sentir su reiatsu –dijo algo obvia.

-R-rukia… Me asustaste, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Ha visto a Hinamori-san?

-¿Eh?

-¡No, no! ¡Más importante! ¿Sabe que ella siente… b-bueno… siente… -Rukia no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Esas cosas se le hacen difíciles.

-Lo sé Rukia –dijo resignado.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Se supone que ella veía al capitán Hitsugaya como a un hermano!

-Yo tuve la culpa.

-¿Eh?

-Le hice ordenar sus sentimientos y dio resultado a lo que ya viste. ¿Te fue a buscar entonces?

-S-Sí… _Eso no fue lo único que sacó a relucir_ –pensó la oji violeta.

-¡¿Qué haremos?! –El capitán sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos-, Se supone que Matsumoto y Kyoraku se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar a Toshiro al mundo real.

-Si Hinamori dice sus sentimientos… Probablemente podemos decirle adiós a Karin-chan.

-¡Oh Kami-sama!

-Esto… es culpa suya –rodó los ojos la peli negra.

-¡No fue mi intención! A propósito… ¿No deberías estar buscando teniente para Ichigo?

- _"I-CHI-GO"_ -parecía un eco en su interior al escuchar ese nombre-. B-bueno… Han venido de visita Inoue, Ishida y Sado. Creo que ellos pueden ser de ayuda… -dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Oh…! Ya veo… Así que Orihime-chan está aquí… -el peli mostaza empezó el ataque-. ¿No deberías estar ahí?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella muy confundida.

-No lo sé… Orihime-chan es muy coqueta últimamente con Ichigo. Creo que… por fin va a declararse.

-¡Eh?! –Rukia empezó a entender sus palabras.

-Es tan kawai… quién sabe, ¿Crees que Ichigo esté interesado en ella? –justo en el kokoro.

-N-no lo sé… P-pues… -la interrumpió.

-¿No crees que sea Kawai?

-¿Eh? Ah… ¿Inoue-san? ¿? –Rukia estaba siendo confundida por el juego de palabras de Hirako-Taichou.

-Creo que se verían bien…

-Sí ella se ve bien…

-Sí Ichigo y Orihime.

-Sí Ichigo y Ori-qué?! –Rukia frenó en seco sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decirle?

-¿Rukia?

-N-nada… ¡Pensaré en qué hacer sobre Hinamori! Por ahora… iré a mi escuadrón.

-Claro. Me comunicaré con Matsumoto para explicarle la situación.

-Bueno –dicho esto Rukia salió del lugar más nerviosa que antes-. _¿Estaba a punto de decir que… Orihime no se ve bien con Ichigo?_

Rukia agitó su cabeza y siguió su paso. No podía ponerse nerviosa por eso y menos ahora que tenía que estar cerca de Ichigo para encontrar a su teniente.

* * *

 **…**

 **En el club de la residencial…**

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí puedo practicar perfectamente! –Exclamó una emocionada Yuzu-. Primero… el arco… -la castaña formó el arco que la identificaba como Quincy-, Ahora… reúno todo mi reiatsu y… -estaba apuntándole a una especie de madera que se movía-, ¡lanzo!

La flecha que lanzó la pequeña Yuzu cayó lejos de la madera, demasiado. Su flecha había caído cerca de los arboles gigantes que se encontraban al lado izquierdo del paisaje.

-Nadie lo hace bien a la primera. ¡A la segunda! –Grito y su flecha cayó esta vez más cerca de los árboles-. ¡Dicen que la tercera es la vencida! –grito de nuevo y lanzó. La 3ra derribó uno de los árboles-. ¡Mooo! ¡Cómo es posible que sea tan mala?! –se quejó de sí misma.

-¿Mala? Es poco. ¡Eres pésima! –dijo un rubio saliendo de la copa del árbol que acababa de derribar la castaña.

-Yu-¡¿Yukio?! –Se sorprendió instantáneamente la castaña-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe –dijo para luego seguir caminando-. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! –con un movimiento en su consola creo unas flechas de luz muy parecidas a las de Yuzu y ¡bang! Directo a todos los cuerpos de entrenamiento. Justo en el centro y sin mirar-. De verdad eres pésima –dicho esto desapareció.

-¡Moooo! ¡Yukio! ¡Realmente eres un odioso y antipático! –grito ella a todo poder. Por la sonrisa que se veía en el rostro de Yukio se notaba que disfrutaba hacerla sufrir-. ¡Vuelve aquí Vorarl no sé qué!

- _Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer... -_ pensó el rubio. Y cogió su teléfono.

* * *

 **…**

 **En casa de Orihime…**

Cierto albino se terminaba de duchar justo cuando sóno su teléfono identificador de Hollows. _"Message"_ se podía leer.

-¿Un mensaje?

 **(NOTA: Estamos en el 2016 así que Tite Kubo… ya no son celulares con tapa, ahora son iphones o puros táctiles. Así que…)**

Toshiro deslizo el bloqueo de pantalla y se abrió la ventana del mensaje. – _"¿Qué se supone qué haces en el mundo humano Hitsugaya Toshiro?"_

El mensaje era sin remitente. ¿Quién era?

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Holiii! ¿Cómo estan todos? Jkadjasd espero que bien ;) con esto de las clases y el trabajo todo se hace más difícil pero aquí estoy! ¡Siempre de vuelta! Espero lean y comenten mi fic :3 de verdad se los agradezco y pues... Cuidense musho musho *-* si tengo algún error por favor me lo hacen saber y pues... ¡nada! Esto es todo por hoy :v jaajajajajajaja graciaaaaas por su apoyo c:**

 **¡Se despide Aria-chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach** es obviamente obra de **Tite-kubo** sama y pues… nos haces el Ichiruki real please? Askdjsakjd T-T Con la fe, capaz sí pasa :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

" _¿Qué se supone qué haces en el mundo humano Hitsugaya Toshiro?"_ El remitente era una incógnita para el albino. Era imposible que alguien en la Sociedad de Almas supiera el número de Toshiro puesto que el celular lo había obtenido recientemente en el mundo humano y ellos le habían dado rienda suelta para tratar el tema de Karin. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Quién del mundo humano no querría que estuviera en él?

Las dudas aparcaban toda su memoria y no tenía tiempo de pensar en otras cosas y mucho menos en otras personas, cabello recogido, ojos marrones y teniente del escuadrón 5… para ser exactos. Dio un largo suspiro y se hecho boca arriba en uno de los sillones de la adorable Orihime, pronto se vio sumido en un profundo sueño…

 _-Tienes unos ojos… -se quedó en silencio, mirándola, justo ahí. Ella estaba de espaldas mirando el atardecer._

 _-Eres muy amable… pero… -el albino se acercaba hacia ella poco a poco, quería ver su rostro pero cada vez que se acercaba la sentía cada vez más lejos. ¿Qué significaba?_

 _-Mírame… ¡Hinamori mírame! –gritó._

De un salto el pobre albino se levantó, cayendo al suelo por la impresión.

-Auch. Eso debió doler Taichou –la voz era irreconocible. Matsumoto había llegado a casa. Él miro por la ventana principal y volvió a realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunto a la rubia mientras se levantaba.

-Diez y cuarto –le respondió indiferente. La revista que llevaba se veía mucho más interesante.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes? –de pronto como si fuera un golpe de lleno en su cabeza, el albino recordó lo sucedido en la tarde- ¿Qué paso con Karin?

-Ohh… -la rubia alzo la ceja por encima de su revista- ¿Algo qué le preocupe? –dijo en tono pícaro. Toshiro frunció el ceño.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Hablaste con ella sobre la Sociedad de almas?

-En efecto –la rubia volvió a leer su revista. Toshiro la miró expectante, pero su teniente no parecía tener indicios de hablar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó intrigado.

Sin despegar los ojos de su lectura dijo –Ella no quiere saber nada relacionado con usted.

-¡¿Y lo dices así, tranquila?!

-Sí. Taichou…

Iba a continuar pero el albino la interrumpió. -¿Qué dijo exactamente? -la rubia bufó.

-Dice que quiere vivir su vida normal. Para ella no existen los fantasmas y mucho menos los Shinigamis. Eso dijo.

-¿Eso dijo? –repitió él.

-Ajam.

-¡Matsumoto! –le grito el albino.

-¡Moo! ¡Taichou! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Dime que más dijo!

-Nada más. Taichou, ya se lo dije, ella no cree en nosotros. Es decir, yo tampoco lo haría si mi único amigo "Shinigami" desaparece durante meses y luego aparece como si nada –el albino se sonrojo de la vergüenza y Matsumoto volvió a leer su revista como si nada.

-E-eso… -el albino desvío la mirada al suelo. Y la rubia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Como dije, creo que será muy difícil llevarla con nosotros… -Matsumoto río por lo bajo- Se imagina que no cumplamos la misión, Taichou? ¡Cómo sería posible que fracasemos! ¡¿Qué nos diría el capitán comandante?! ¡Sería una decepción tremenda! –al albino se le abría la boca de desesperación. Él no había pensado en fracasar en una misión. Y menos en esta, la cual, había sido él elegido para traer a Karin a la Sociedad de almas. Empezó a imaginar diferentes imágenes de decepción y vio como Ichigo se burlaría de él eternamente por no haber podido controlar a Karin. Matsumoto disfrutaba ver el rostro efusivo de su capitán.

-Matsumoto –la llamó saliendo de su trance.

-¿Si Taichou~? –dijo cantarina. Sabía lo que vendría.

-¡Vamos a llevar a Karin a la Sociedad de almas, no importa qué! –Matsumoto sonrío maléficamente. La determinación de Toshiro había sido fácilmente provocada por la rubia y tomaría ventaja de eso.

-¡Qué bueno que piense así Taichou! Porque… ¡Le tengo una noticia! –dijo ella sonriente. El albino volteó a verla confundido- Para acercarse más a Karin…

* * *

 **…**

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela…**

-¿Qué nos toca a primera hora Ururu? –preguntó el pelirrojo más desaliñado de la clase.

-Matemáticas… -respondió la nombrada mientras sacaba sus apuntes.

-¡Agh maldición! ¡¿Otra vez esa porquería?!

-¡Buaa, Jinta! –se quejó la azabache. Jinta la tenía de las orejas, jaloneándola como cualquier trapo. De pronto un golpe de lleno en la cara de Jinta lo mandó a volar unos cinco metros.

-¡Bueeenos días! –saludó Karin con una inusual sonrisa.

-Karin-chan, gracias –agradeció la azabache por haber sido salvada por la peli negra- Buen día, Yuzu-chan –la castaña venía detrás de la peli negro.

-¡Buen día, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun! –sonrío ella.

-Y-¡Yuzu! –sonrío al ver a la castaña. El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia las recién llegadas, con una mano en su rostro. La sangre le chorreaba.

-¡Ohh! ¡Jinta-kun! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Estas sangrando! –dijo la castaña sacando un pañuelo de su maletín. Karin fulminó a Jinta con la mirada y el pelirrojo bajo la mirada.

-N-no es nada… me golpee con la puerta al llegar –sonrío fingidamente mientras la amable Yuzu lo curaba. Karin reía detrás de la castaña.

Yuzu no había visto que el golpe se lo causo la propia Karin pues, ella venía detrás y Karin tenía la habilidad de moverse muy rápido sin mencionar que Yuzu era alguito distraída.

-Pobre de ti… Debes ser más atento a tu alrededor –le replicaba. Mientras ella bajaba la mirada Jinta hacía señas a Karin "Te mataré".

-"Cuando quieras" –de igual manera la peli negra.

-La que debe ser más atenta eres tú –una voz muy familiar pasaba para sentarse al lado de donde ellos estaban.

-Yukio –dijo la peli negra- Tú no tienes nada que opinar sobre Yuzu –se le acercó.

-Vaya… Hablaba con la Kurosaki hueca no con la metiche –se burló el rubio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Karin lo sostuvo del uniforme.

-¡No, Karin-chan! –le grito la castaña poniéndose en medio.

-¿No viste como te llamo, Yuzu? ¡Voy a patearle el culo!

-Yukio… Yukio es… -la peli negra miró a Karin y le susurró al oído- Yukio es… como nosotras

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno… -Karin notó el desconcierto de su hermana y soltó a Yukio- En realidad… -se dirigió a Yukio esta vez- ¿Qué eres exactamente? –y todos cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime, excepto Yukio, él la miraba con cierta confusión.

-¿No lo has notado ya?

Yuzu junto ambos dedos índices y bajo la mirada. –P-pues… tenía una idea pero…

Yukio bufó. –Fullbringer.

-¿Full qué? –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Yukio volvió a bufar pero esta vez más hondo.

-¿Ustedes son hermana de Ichigo, no es así?

-¿Conoces a Ichi-ni/Oni-chan? –Yukio las miraba turbado. ¿De verdad ellas eran hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo, el que salvó a la Sociedad de almas y prácticamente al mundo?

-Eres huérfano de la familia Hans Vorarlberna, Fullbringer de nacimiento y… amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Cierto? –dijo Ururu con voz calmada, ella estaba leyendo su celular.

-Vaya… ¡Alguien inteligente por aquí! –dijo con ironía.

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?! –pregunto Jinta, Karin y Yuzu al mismo tiempo.

-Urahara-san implemento una aplicación con datos de todos nuestros ex enemigos. Jinta-kun, tú también la tienes –sonrío. El pelirojo se quedó distraído buscando su celular.

-¡Vaya una gran aplicación! –dijeron todos maravillados.

-¡Espera! ¿Ex enemigos? –pregunto Karin.

-Él es un fullbringer que peleo contra Kurosaki-san en el pasado pero después los ayudo en la Sociedad de almas contra Yhwach –Ambas Kurosaki se sorprendieron.

-¿Eras aliado de Ichi-ni? –pregunto la peli negra muy cerca de Yukio, invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio.

-A-aléjate.

-¿Si eres aliado de Ichi-ni, por qué te comportas así con nosotras? –pregunto la peli negra sin dejar de invadir el espacio del rubio.

-No sabía que eran hermanas de Ichigo –respondió sin mirarla.

-Pues… ¡Eso lo explica todo! –Karin le sonrió y extendió su mano- ¿No hay necesidad de pelear ahora que lo sabes verdad? –Yukio le aparto la mano.

-No tengo la intención de ser… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Eh, eh! –la castaña les unió ambas manos- ¡Qué bueno que decidan ser amigos! ¡Yukio-kun, Karin-chan! –Yuzu reía nerviosa mientras agitaba fuertemente las manos de Yukio y Karin.

-Yuzu qué…

-¡Shh! –la castaña silencio a su hermana y luego soltó las manos de ambos- Bueno… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos, Karin-chan? –Yuzu tomó de la mano a Karin y se la llevo a su asiento. (Karin estaba al lado derecho de Yuzu y Yukio estaba al lado izquierdo, de modo que Yuzu quedaba al medio, Jinta estaba detrás de Karin y Ururu estaba al lado de Jinta y atrás de Yuzu)

Yukio entendió perfectamente la reacción de Yuzu, pero decidió obviarlo ya que la clase cada vez se llenaba más de espectadores y no era muy bueno para él armar un revuelo.

 _-Al fin y al cabo… no tengo nada en contra de ellas –_ pensó. Mirando hacia la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos- _Más importante ahora es…_

La campana sonó unos minutos después de lo sucedido con Karin y Yukio. Todos se sentaron de inmediato pues el profesor de matemáticas siempre entraba al unísono de la campana. Dicho y hecho, el maestro había aparecido frente al pizarrón escribiendo la fecha del día.

-Buenos días alumnos –se volteó mirando a la clase- Saquen sus libros, en la página…

 **"TOC, TOC"**

Se oyó desde la puerta. Todos vieron al profesor cambiar de mirada e instantáneamente rieron. El profesor de matemáticas tenía la fama de enojarse fácilmente.

-Adelante –dijo el maestro viendo hacia la puerta, a juzgar por su expresión estaba dispuesto a mandar al diablo a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Una mujer de ojos celestes, cabello rubio y una muy buena delantera apareció frente a sus ojos. -¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza de mi sobrino! Él acaba de transferirse y es un poco despistado, ¿Podría perdonar su tardanza? –dijo la rubia moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaron como dos pelotas.

El maestro quedó embobado en los pechos de aquella rubia y no pudo hacer más que suspirar y decir –Claro, claro. No hay problema. Puede pasar.

-¡Perfecto! –la rubia dejo de actuar y empujó a un albino de ojos turquesas hacia adelante. Le susurró algo al oído y este avanzo hacia el lado del maestro. La rubia cerró la puerta corrediza y se fue a paso firme.

-Puede presentarse alumno –dijo el maestro retomando la compostura. El albino tenía la mirada hacia a un lado y un leve sonrojo se podía notar por sus mejillas.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro –dijo en casi un susurro. El maestro y toda la clase se quedó en modo "Whatthefuck" Y el albino volvió a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta- Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Muy bien Hitsugaya-kun, puedes sentarte en el único puesto vacío –indico el maestro. Y el albino paso a sentarse.

 **(Karin Pov)**

Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Yukio hace unos minutos, _¿De verdad era nuestro aliado?_ Si conocía a Ichi-ni y lo había ayudado, definitivamente no tenía nada en contra de él, a excepción que su actitud era muy arrogante y también tenía las palabras correctas en cualquier momento.

De pronto oí tocar la puerta y salí de mis pensamientos al ver como el maestro se cabreaba solo por una interrupción, sonreí.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y casi me caigo de mi silla _. ¡¿Matsumoto?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!_

-¡Hola! - _¡¿Hola?!-_ ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza de mi sobrino! - _¡¿Sobrino?!-_ Él acaba de transferirse y es un poco despistado, ¿Podría perdonar su tardanza?

 _¡¿Qué, qué, quéee?! ¡¿Transferirse dijo?! No me digan que…_

–Claro, claro. No hay problema. Puede pasar.

Y sí. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. -¡Perfecto! –dijo Matsumoto y empujó a Toshiro dentro de la clase. _¡¿Pero qué coño hace Toshiro aquí?!_

-Puede presentarse alumno –Toshiro paso al frente y me encogí para que no pudiera verme, tape mi rostro con mi mano y me agache lo más que pude.

Los murmullos y gritos ahogados de la mayoría de la clase no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas chillaban cosas como "Kawaii~, ¿Quién es?, ¡Es muy guapo!, ¿Su cabello es natural?, ¡Sus ojos son hermosos!" _¿Qué bicho les picaba a las chicas de mi clase?_

-Hitsugaya Toshiro –dijo susurrando pero yo lo escuché muy bien. Es más, creo que hubiera podido escucharlo a mil metros de distancia y aun así sería muy audible para mí- Hitsugaya Toshiro –volvió a decir aún más fuerte. Y sentí como me jalaban de la blusa.

-Oye… ese no es…?¿ -era Jinta. Que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. "Shh". Le dije en voz baja.

-Muy bien Hitsugaya-kun, puedes sentarte en el único puesto vacío.

 _¿El único puesto vacío?_ Miré a todos lados y para mi sorpresa el único puesto vacío estaba delante de Yukio. Tuve un mal presentimiento mientras veía a Toshiro acercarse hacia el asiento. Yuzu me miraba angustiada, pero no de la forma en la que yo estaba angustiada, sino diferente.

Justo cuando Toshiro iba a sentarse se quedó viendo fijamente a Yukio por unos segundos. Yukio lo miraba de igual manera. _¿Se conocían? No… ¡Eso era imposible! ¿O no?_

 **(Fin del Pov)**

-¿Pasa algo, Hitsugaya-kun? –el maestro junto con todos los alumnos miraban al albino.

-Sí, ¿Pasa algo… Hitsugaya-kun? –dijo el rubio frente a él. Yukio le lanzo una de esas miradas ladinas a Toshiro y se pudo sentir la tensión de ambos.

-Tch –el albino desvió la mirada y se sentó.

-Muy bien… Damos inicio a la clase –el maestro dijo. Y todos sacaron sus libros- En la página 15.

Toshiro volteó la mirada a penas el maestro empezó a escribir ejercicios en la pizarra y buscó con la mirada a Karin. Para su sorpresa la peli negro lo estaba mirando de cuando en cuando y al ver que Toshiro la miró, ella volteó enseguida hacia la pizarra.

Yuzu quién se encontraba en medio de todos no pudo evitar notar que ambos se lanzaban miradas muy significativas. Soltó un suspiro ligero. Ella sabía perfectamente que la Sociedad de almas quería a Karin de su lado, eso ya lo sabía de antemano pero para ella perder a Karin también, resultaba muy difícil. _¿Qué podría hacer?_ Además, no solo estaba ese tema, sino que también… la relación de Toshiro y su hermana le preocupaba más que nada.

Karin miraba a la pizarra y de reojo miraba a Toshiro, la peli negra estaba demasiado nerviosa cómo para prestar atención y lo único que podría escribir en su cuaderno eran puros garabatos.

-Te está mirando –le dijo el pelirrojo en susurro. Karin rompió la punta de su lápiz de los nervios y deseo con todas sus fuerzas matar a Jinta.

-Ya lo sé –frunció el ceño- ¿Puedes callarte?

-Solo te digo… Ahora están actuando más rápido, ¿No crees? –Karin agrandó los ojos- Esta vez han venido a por ti con toda la intención de llevarte.

-Ya cállate. -Y Jinta se alejó de su oreja. Aunque ella quería negarlo, las palabras de Jinta eran cien por ciento acertadas en ese momento. Toshiro se lo había dicho un día antes, había venido por ella- _Lo lamento Toshiro…_ -miró a su gemela con el rabillo del ojo- _Pero no pienso dejar a Yuzu._

El timbre de receso sonó y apenas el maestro se retiró de la clase, una multitud de chicas se acercó al pupitre de Toshiro cubriéndole totalmente el paso.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡¿De dónde eres?! ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Por qué vienes recién? –muchas chicas abarrotaron a Toshiro con sus preguntas y el albino buscaba a Karin con su mirada pero ella aprovecho esa situación confusa y salió corriendo de la clase junto a Yuzu, Jinta y Ururu.

* * *

 **…**

 **En la azotea de la escuela…**

-Ah, ah…–grito la peli negra. Estaba muy agitada como para poder decir palabra alguna- ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! –dijo segundos después. Seguida de ella entró su hermana gemela.

-¡Ah! ¡Karin-chan, por fin te alcanzó! –le grito más que agitada. Si bien es cierto Yuzu era la líder de las porristas y también una muy buena gimnasta pero cuando se trataba de Karin, definitivamente la peli negro le llevaba una ventaja considerable.

Karin solo miraba a su hermana con expresión de angustia.

-¿Karin-chan? –la castaña llamó a su hermana por al menos un minuto y medio y ella no reaccionaba.

 _-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!_

-¡Mooo! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Ponme atención te digo! –la castaña por fin pudo hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. Karin agrando los ojos con sorpresa e hizo un puchero no muy típico en ella. Entonces Yuzu supo que su hermana estaba más que angustiada- Tranquila, Karin-chan… Sé que estas preocupada por la repentina aparición de Toshiro pero… Estoy segura que él no te obligaría a nada que no quisieras.

Karin proceso las palabras de su hermana y respiró hondo. Yuzu era muy ingenua a veces. _¿Realmente creía que Toshiro no la llevaría por órdenes mayores?_ Suspiró. Claro que lo haría. Toshiro no era el tipo de chicos que rompen las reglas y eso… Karin lo supo desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

-T-tienes razón… -dijo con un tono muy alegre y fingiendo una sonrisa. Tenía una mano en la nuca y movía su otra mano de un lado a otro frente a Yuzu- N-no es nada… Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Antes que acabe el almuerzo.

-¡Claro! –exclamó la más tierna de las Kurosaki. Karin sabía que no podía preocupar a su hermana por las tonterías de la Sociedad de almas. Ella misma se había prometido no rendirse contra ellos y eso es lo que haría.

- _Por el bien de Yuzu… -_ pensó.

* * *

 **…**

El resto del día transcurrió más o menos tranquilo. A excepción de Toshiro, que no perdía la oportunidad de mirar a Karin, buscaba hablarle de alguna manera pero cada vez que lo intentaba Karin huía lo más rápido que podía. Y en cuanto a Yukio, él había desaparecido apenas empezó el receso. _¿Por qué?_

A la salida… Ururu y Jinta se fueron junto a Yuzu y Karin. Felizmente para Karin, Toshiro había salido corriendo de clases al haber recibido un mensaje misterioso en su móvil. _¿Un hollow quizás?_ Eso la ayudó a poder caminar tranquilamente a casa evitando un enfrentamiento con el albino.

Llegado a un punto medio Ururu y Jinta se despidieron de las gemelas y estas se fueron por el lado contrario.

Todo hubiera ido bien si no hubiera sido por el tremendo reiatsu que sintieron ambas en el parque cercano a su hogar. Karin dudo un momento en ir pero cuando vio a su gemela ir corriendo en dirección a aquél reiatsu, maldijo por lo bajo y fue en su alcance.

-P-pero si es… -Yuzu tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Ella no había reconocido el reiatsu de nadie, y es que aún no era muy buena en eso así que río nerviosa al ver como Karin la miraba severamente- L-lo siento, Karin-chan.

-¡V-vámonos Yuzu! –le dijo la peli negro a su gemela mientras la arrastraba.

-E-espera… Está peleando con… con… ¡¿Ese no es Yukio?! –Karin volteó inmediatamente hacia la dirección en que veía su hermana. _¿Por qué Yukio pelearía con Toshiro?_ -¡Ven! –le dijo en voz baja mientras corrían hacia donde estaban los mencionados.

El parque estaba lleno de niños y sus padres. Pero nadie veía a Toshiro y al parecer a Yukio tampoco.

-¡Yuzu no…! –pero fue muy tarde. La castaña estaba atravesando a todos los niños para hablar con Toshiro y Yukio.

-Vaya, vaya… llego el entretenimiento. –Yukio sonrío de lado y sin medir las consecuencias lanzó una especie de rayo de luz verde hacia Yuzu.

-¡¿Qué?! –Toshiro utilizo el shunpo para correr hacia Yuzu pero antes de poder siquiera moverse una sombra y un poderoso reiatsu se hizo presente alrededor de Yuzu, moviéndola en segundos hacia el otro extremo del parque.

Las personas que se encontraban en el parque desaparecieron misteriosamente junto con el ataque de Yukio. Y alrededor se pudo ver pequeños pixeles cerrándose.

-¿En qué momento? –se sorprendió la castaña.

-¿Estas bien Yuzu? –la castaña asintió. Y Karin volteó a ver a Yukio con la mirada más frívola que podía tener- Sabía que cuando Yuzu empezó a correr estábamos dentro de alguna especie de "mundo".

-¡Oh! Punto para ti, Kuro-saki* _**(Nota: Aquí Yukio se refiere a Karin como "Kuro" ya que significa negro. Y el cabello de ella es negro, es una forma de burlarse de ella jugando con su apellido)**_

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Pensé que podríamos ser amigos y tú…

-Alto, alto… ¿Amigos? ¿Una Shinigami y un Fullbringer? Eso es simplemente, imposible.

-¡Voy a…!

-Espera. –Toshiro apareció frente a Karin, deteniéndola con su brazo.

-¿Toshiro? ¡Quítate! ¡El casi mata a Yuzu!

-La pelea es conmigo. El solo sintió tu reiatsu cerca y quiso hacer una prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-Más importante que eso… Tu reiatsu sigue siendo demasiado para ti… -el mundo de Yukio empezaba a tener grietas.

-¡Karin-chan mira! –las paredes se destruyeron y se encontraban en el patio de la escuela. Miles de Hollow viniendo hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda! –grito Karin.

-Parece que no eres buena controlando el reiatsu, igual que Ichigo.

Karin estaba tranquila, al menos, relativamente tranquila pero al instante en que escuchó a Yukio mencionar a su hermano, la sangre empezó a hervirle.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones, Karin.

-¿Y a ti qué? –Toshiro quedó estupefacto al ver la reacción de Karin. Ella se alejó rápidamente para cubrir a Yuzu, ya que la castaña se había paralizado apenas vio a los Hollow.

-¡Yukio, a dónde vas?! –le grito Toshiro al ver como Yukio se iba alejando con rapidez.

-No me compete esto. La culpa es de la "pequeña-Ichigo". –y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Karin bufó al oír a Yukio. Y un grito ahogado de Yuzu la puso alerta. -¡Karin-chan! –el Hollow estaba pisándole los talones a la castaña y de inmediato como si del viento se tratara Karin derribó al Hollow de una patada que terminó en el suelo. Seguido de esto Toshiro se convirtió en Shinigami y la ayudó rápidamente.

-No necesito tú ayuda. –Karin estaba enojada, no solo con Yukio sino también con el albino.

-No te estoy ayudando. –le señaló a su temblorosa hermana detrás de ella. Yuzu llevaba el arco de los Quincy pero no era capaz de lanzar alguna flecha. Karin le dedicó una mirada que Toshiro no pudo descifrar y continuaron peleando.

Pasados los 15 minutos los Hollow estaban destrozados y no había rastro de nadie más que ellos tres.

-¿Yuzu, estás bien? –Karin se apresuró hacia Yuzu. Estaba en shock- No debiste ver eso.

-K-karin…chan…

-Volvamos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

-¡Karin! –el albino detuvo a Karin del hombro y ella volteó a lanzarle una mirada fría y distante. En ese instante Toshiro soltó el agarre y dejo ir a las hermanas. Cuando ya no estuvieron cerca para escucharlo soltó un… -¿Qué significa eso…?

* * *

 **…**

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –una joven de cabellos fucsias estaba prácticamente encima de Yukio a punto de golpearlo.

-Me encanta saber mucho de las personas. Ya sabes, la mejor forma de manipularlos, ¿no crees? –Riruka no podía creer lo horrible que sonaba Yukio a veces.

-¡Dañar a las hermanas de Ichigo te parece bien?! –siguió gritándole.

-Vaya… pensé que ya no te importaba el naranjito. –el sonrojo de Riruka no se hizo esperar- Tu silencio lo hace aún más evidente.

-¡Muérete! ¡Maldición! Cuando Ichigo se entere de esto… ¡Te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

-Solo estoy jugando Riruka… No lo tomes tan a pecho.

-¿Jugando? ¿Te parece bien llamar a cientos de Hollow solo para probar la habilidad de una principiante?

-¿Principiante? Umm… No lo llamaría así. Más bien… ella podría estar por encima de Ichigo.

-¡Qué! ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo sabrás. Por el momento solo estoy de espectador.

-¡Qué te traes Yukio Hans Vorarlberna?! –el rubio solo le lanzo una mirada divertida y se encerró en su habitación. Las cosas para Karin tal vez… cambiarían un poco, Incluso para Toshiro.

* * *

 **…**

-Me parece que dormir es todo lo que necesita pero… ¿Por qué no la llevas a casa?

-No quiero preocupar a ese viejo. Seguramente me saldrá con una clase de espectáculos que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar.

-Entiendo. Me agrada tener visitas Karin-san.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación en la que Yuzu se encontraba durmiendo.

-No tiene que fingir más Urahara-san. Diga lo que quiere decir. Me fastidia que me miren de esa forma –bufó.

-Entiendo. Iré al grano entonces. ¿Qué haz decidido… -Karin lo miró atenta- sobre la sociedad de almas? –y retiro su mirada hacia el suelo. Otro silencio incomodo apareció. Karin se mantenía callada. Y es que por más que quisiera explicar sus sentimientos, era algo demasiado imposible para ella.

-No puedo. No me iré jamás. Yo… -miró a Yuzu- ¡Mi vida está aquí! Irme sería como abandonar mi vida para empezar una nueva y no quiero. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Se supone que las personas empiezan una nueva vida porque detestan su vida pasada pero yo… ¡Yo realmente amo este lugar! No hay manera de que me vaya…

Karin se levantó y emprendió paso hacia la puerta… -Gracias Urahara-san. Iré a dar una vuelta y regresaré.

Urahara la observo irse en silencio. –Una decisión difícil eh… -Yoruichi entraba por la puerta de la cual Karin había salido.

-Ella está confundida… dale tiempo.

-No creo que tenga suficiente tiempo con ese Reiatsu que se maneja.

-Kurosaki-san lo logró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es como Ichigo?

-No lo es… Es mejor.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso Urahara? Las cosas en el mundo humano estaban complicándose cada vez más… Y en la sociedad de almas?

* * *

 **…**

-¡No encuentro a la enana y estos papeles me están matando!

-Eso te pasa por pelear con ella, cuando sabes que necesitaras de sus milagrosos poderes para arreglarte la vida –se burló Ishida.

-¡Cállate! –le grito- _Cuando vea a esa pequeña demonio… -_ pensó- Más importante… ¿Dónde está Sado?

-Ahora que lo dices… desde que entramos a tu "oficina" no lo he visto.

-¿Por qué dices "oficina" entre comillas?

-Es obvio que no es tuya en realidad.

-¿Haa?

-Bueno, en efecto, lo es. Pero más que tuya pareciera de Kuchiki-san. Ya que ella arregla tu papeleo y de paso la mantiene ordenada sino esto sería un chiquero.

-¡Cómo dices, Ishida?! ¡Voy a patearte el culo!

Ambos empezaron una correteadera por el lugar hasta que una presencia los hizo detenerse y en la puerta de la oficina se encontraba un capitán no muy alegre.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Dónde se encuentra Rukia?

-¡Byakuya! –gritaron ambos al unísono. El nombrado solo los miro esperando una respuesta pero nadie dijo nada.

-Rukia está dando un paseo con Inoue… bueno, eso creo. –Ichigo se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¡Kurosaki! –le grito Ishida. Claramente Ichigo había metido la pata- L-lo que quiso decir Kurosaki es que… Kuchiki-san está haciendo un papeleo junto a Inoue p-pero… ya deberían estar de regreso. –fingió la sonrisa.

Byakuya los miró unos segundos. –Cuando regrese dile que vaya a mi escuadrón.

-¡H-Haai! –gritaron ambos al unísono.

Una vez se fue… -¡Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta! –exclamó Ishida.

-Se me paso. Byakuya no debe saber que Rukia anda flojeando.

-Esto es tú culpa.

-¡Quée! Ella se enojó porque quiso.

-Kurosaki… a veces eres tan lento –dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¿Haa? ¡De qué hablas Ishida!

-¡Ichigo! –Entró Sado al lugar- Ya sé dónde esta Rukia. Síganme.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia donde indicaba Sado.

* * *

 **…**

-¡Ahh! ¡Kuchiki-san por fin te alcanzo! –dijo una agitada Orihime apoyándose en el hombro de Rukia.

-I-Inoue… -Rukia se sorprendió pero luego lanzo una sonrisa.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas huyendo de mí ¡Jajaja, pero sabía que no era así! –le sonrío de oreja a oreja- ¿Estas molesta con Kurosaki-kun?

 **(Rukia Pov)**

Y así sin previo aviso empezó a hablar sobre Ichigo. Ahora que lo notó, siempre había sido así. Probablemente no desde el inicio, pero poco a poco se intensificó más. –No… Es solo que de pronto me sentí muy mal. ¡Algo debió caerme mal! –mis dotes de actriz suelen ser perfectos eh. Estoy empezando a creer que postular para algún papel en el mundo humano.

-Kuchiki-san… -me miró con sus ojos profundos. _¡Oh no, estoy descubierta!-_ ¡Haberlo dicho antes, Kuchiki-san! –me dio una palmada en la espalda- ¡Traje muchas cosas de encargo de Urahara-san para ti! Creo que… -debajo de sus pechos había una especia de bolsillo de donde saco un cuaderno, unos lápices de colores, unas pinturas y por ultimo un frasco con el conejo chappy de adorno.

-C-chappy? –me sorprende cuántas cosas puede llevar en sus pechos. _¡Es sorprendente!_

-Umm… Es algo como Chappy pero no. ¡Es mucho mejor! ¡Son píldoras para poder digerir comida humana dentro de la sociedad de almas.

-¡Ohh!

-Sabía que vendríamos hacia aquí, así que no podía evitar traerte tus jugos favoritos. Por eso le pedí de favor a Urahara-san que te diera algo para que pudieras diferir la comida humana sin estar en tu gigai. ¡Y las píldoras de sabor chappy fueron el resultado!

-E-eso… ¡Es genial Inoue-san! –salté de pronto hacia ella y la abracé. Definitivamente no podía sentir algún tipo de rencor hacia ella y mucho menos hacia Ichigo. Creo que me precipité demasiado al pensar cosas que no debía… ¡Así es! Inoue-san había sido mi única amiga desde que llegué al mundo humano… Estaba Ichigo pero también ella. La considero mi mejor amiga después de todo… Creo que… los sentimientos hacia Ichigo… pueden esperar. _¿Había dicho sentimientos? Sí… Sentimientos._

-¿Kuchiki-san? –reaccioné al ver cómo me miraba preocupada.

-¡Las píldoras están perfectas! ¡Amo a Chappy!

-¡Aow! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Ahora… vamos a probarlas?

-Claro.

-Bueno pero prepararé todo y tú trae a Kurosaki-kun y a los demás a tu escuadrón.

-Eh… B-bueno. Está bien, prepara todo, nos vemos allá. –sonreí y me fui. _¿Qué podría hacer yo contra la dulce Inoue? Ella es mi mejor amiga._

 **(Fin del Pov)**

* * *

 **…**

-¿Rukia te dijo que vayamos a su escuadrón?

-Sí. Ella vino hace un momento a ver dónde estábamos y me dijo que les avisara que Inoue está preparando un día de campo para nosotros.

-¿Día de campo?

-¿Acaso la enana se cayó de cabeza?

-Apoyo la idea de Kuchiki-san… moría de hambre.

-¿No comieron nada antes de venir?

-Em… No –Sado tan expresivo como siempre.

Al llegar hacia el escuadrón, un gran clima se respiraba ahí, parecía todo ser más primaveral…

-¡Minna! ¡Aquí! –gritaba Orihime agitando sus manos, a su lado se encontraba Rukia ya sentada sonriendo normalmente.

-¡Oi Rukia! Pensé que te habías perdido en la graaan~ Sociedad de almas.

 **(Rukia Pov)**

 _Respire hondo. Mi corazón latía fuerte, ahora cada vez que lo veía era así. Ichigo era alguien especial en mi vida, no lo había querido aceptar pero así era. Se sentía doloroso y muy cruel… pero… no lastimaría a nadie, ¡Eso no va conmigo! Y mucho menos si en el camino se encuentra mi mejor amiga…_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes como defenderte e-na-na? –tome aire, lo suficiente como para mantenerme a la altura- ¿Enana?

-¡1, 2 y 3! – _dicen que cuando golpeas a alguien es para demostrar tus sentimientos. En mi caso funciona más para disimular_ \- La próxima vez que me llames enana… no vivirás para contarlo, ¡Ichigo! – _sí. Lo iba a tomar con calma. Necesitaba hacerlo… por el bien de todos._

 **(Fin del Pov)**

-Auch… g-golpeas fuerte.

Y todos empezaron a reír mientras veían a Ichigo casi muerto en el suelo. Las cosas a se ponían cada vez más complicadas en la Sociedad de almas y en el Mundo humano. _¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora…?_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Holiiiiiiii!** Aquí Aria-chan después de un mes? Jejeje *gotita anime* sé que no he estado apareciendo y es que… **¡Tengo una buena razón!** Me estuve inspirando para el Fic. Y resulta que ahora tengo la historia un poco más clara de lo que la tenía al principio… **¿A qué me refiero?** Pues… He estado avanzando la historia por partes osea… me salteaba jeje x.x Sí, sí suena raro pero… **¡Es genial!** Me han llegado las ideas como si fueran ¡rayos! Pero a la vez he sufrido a la hora de adaptarlo entonces me tenía frustrada y no publicaba nada hasta estar segura que no se me ocurriría algo mejor y ya ven. ¡Esto resulto! De hecho, en este cap. No he puesto mucho de lo que pasara futuramente jajaja, porque… La verdad es que aún no quiero que se sepa exactamente… pero ya lo tengo maquinado y escrito **(la mayoría e.é)**

 **Para 123456(** _ **Eso es un nombre así es! Jajaja)**_ **:** Respecto a la relación de Ichigo y Rukia… también me parecía que estaba algo rápida jejeje, entonces decidí poner esta parte donde Rukia se va a detener por Orihime.

¿Qué les parece? Aun no sé pero… no les aseguro nada… ya saben que aún no se sabe la opinión de Ichigo sobre mi amada Ruki-ruki *-* Entonces… habrá que esperar :3

Y bueno… ¿eso es todo creo? **¡AH SÍ!** Alguien por aquí lee el libro **¿Hush Hush?** ¡Yo sí! He quedado maravillada con el primer libro y estoy por el segundo jasdkjasd *-* ¡ **Me encanta!** Si no lo han leído no importa… jejeje está bien, pero les recomendaría demasiado que lo lean, porque… amo a **Patch** **.**

 **¡SPOILEEEER, SPOILEEEER SOBRE EL MANGAAA DE BLEEEAAAACH!**

¿Leen el manga? Pues si lo hacen sabrán que Toshiro es un bombón sexy*/* y que… Yachiru es el bankai de Kenpachi aksdjaskdj **¡OH POR DIOS!** La verdad es que siempre lo supe jaajajajaja . Y pues nada… jajajaj, hasta la próxima actualización :3

 **Se despiede Aria-chan. _¿Algún reviuw? Espero que sí (:_**


End file.
